


Building Blocks & Baby Talk

by Iceprincessvictuuri (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Daddy Kink, Dan Howell Is Not A Youtuber, Dd/lb, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Phil Lester Is Not A YouTuber, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iceprincessvictuuri
Summary: Dan and Phil have been best friends since 2009 and they promised to tell each other everything, but Dan is hesitant with this one thing...He doesn’t want to be a baby in front of Phil.





	1. Bitter Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little introduction ^-^

Daniel Howell has a secret. A dirty little secret that he wouldn’t dare share with his bestest friend in the world. 

He was a little...

Regression to Dan was a stress free mindset that made him feel bubbly, and child-like, and he _adored_ it. It was safe, it was enjoyable, and it didn’t harm anyone.

On extra long-feeling days, He would come back to his flat in London, to Phil and the warmth, and lock himself away in his room. He’d pop an adult pacifier into his mouth, hug his stuffie close, and watch Disney movies on Netflix until he’d pass out.

That was how it always went.

He was more then aware that people weren’t exactly open to something like being a little; it was a taboo subject. The mindset of a child or teen? Repulsive!

That was why Dan kept this secret to himself, safe in the ever growing darkness of his room, shoved deep into his closet where no one would seem to look but him.

”Berry,” Dan hugged his stuffed bear close to his chest. It was his most favourite! It was a chocolate colored bear with a blue and white checkered bow tied around its neck. He sighed happily and rolled on his floor with glee. He had fuzzy socks pulled a little passed his shin and an oversized sweater on. He was more then sure that it was Phil’s; the shoulders didn’t fit correctly on him. “I love you so much Berry!”

He could feel the little feeling creeping up on him like a sickness. It was a warm, floaty feeling that sat in his chest and tummy and head.

Dan held his bear out above him and he grinned, shaking it as he imagined it saying ‘I love you’ back.

Big him would know that it wouldn't.

little him didn’t care.

Daniel gasped, eyes wide with shock, “Y-You love me too?! I love you more! But I need to tell you something,” he brought the bear close. His r’s we’re slurred down to w’s and his pitch was higher. “I want a daddy, Berry!”

He giggled but soon stopped when he heard a knock at his door. At light speed, Dan threw his bear in his closet (hearing it bang against the wall. He had to apolgize later), and tucked himself into his bed. 

“Yes?”

Phil peeked in and when his gaze caught Dan he smiled, though he didn’t come in.

”I just wanted to see if you forgot we have a meeting in three days”

Dan _had_ forgotten. He groaned loudly and sunk deep into his covers, he wished he had permanently forgotten that he worked for BBC. As grateful and happy as he was to have such a job as that with his best friend, it was tiring and took up so much time. 

The little nodded and peered at Phil who looked around suspiciously, “Thank you for remdinging me,” he claimed sarcastically. The dark haired male only laughed and nodded. “I just love that we have to wake up at 7am and be orderly citizens for a crusty radio job.”

”Your ‘crusty radio job’ puts food on our table and pays for our crusty apartment, so you better watch your mouth”

Dan snickered, “Well I happen to like this ‘crusty apartment’, Philly”

The elder rolled his eyes and turned away after he mumbled out a short “Watch your mouth”. 

He was alone again; his room lit up by the sun that descended into the clouds as the hours turned. Dan laid in his bed for a few solemn moments before he scrambled up, pulling the covers away from himself and towards Berry who sat upside down on the closer floor. He picked him up and hugged him, dusting off anything and kissing his nose.

The little frowned, “I’m sorry Berry, Phil came in and I panicked. I should’ve just put you under my pillow.”

The bear stared back and Dan and he grinned, imagining the forgiveness from the stuffie.

”Thankies!”

And then he jumped on his bed, laptop open to Lilo & Stitch.


	2. Baby bottle pop

The 10am sun beamed through Dans window and he groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes as he turned over beneath his twisted black sheets.

His pacifier dropped from his mouth and he peeked one eye open to look at the gray, decorated plastic that laid next to his open computer (which was dead and hopefully not ruined from his body). Dan groaned some more and rolled out of bed, putting his bear and sucker away, and his computer went right back on its charger. 

It was a work day again today, as it was every day of the week, so that meant that the brunette couldn't feel little at all for _six_ hours. Six hours of being in a small sound booth with the most beautiful man Dan had ever laid eyes on.

That was Phil, of course.

Despite the two knowing each other for almost a decade now, they never really shared their feelings for one another, even though everything was obvious. They’d cuddle, they’d sleep in each other’s beds, they’d share food and drinks, they’d hold hands, it was almost as if they were in denial that something was there.

Dan felt something there.

He hoped Phil did (and was a daddy as well).

After brushing his teeth, the little skipped out of the hallway bathroom and down to the kitchen where Phil stood drinking coffee, leant against the counter and staring down at the counter. The elder looked up confused at the noise but then smiled a lazy, tired grin. At least he felt the same way Dan did.

”Morning,” he exclaimed. Phil extended his coffee cup towards Dan and the little grimaced. “Coffee?”

”Ew, Phil, you know I don’t like coffee like that”

Phil always had his coffee black, with maybe a teaspoon of sugar or two. It wasn’t good at all (at least not to Dan). He shrugged.

”Can’t knock it till you try it”

Dan glared playfully at him, “I _have_ tried it you bozo. You ask me almost every morning when you get the chance.”

Phil laughed loudly and placed his cup in the sink, Dan watched him as he came close, eyes twinkling.

”And I’ll keep asking, you spoon, now come on we have to get ready”

Although Phil didn’t really act _that_ dominant, hope gleamed within Dand chest that somewhere Phil would be a daddy. 

He was sick of going on sketchy kink websites to find someone that was as creepy as the site and extremely off of his wavelength. And kink clubs weren’t even in the question, the thought of them were just as terrifying.

So he would have to settle on pining after his best friend.

Maybe the look they gave each other could mean something.

Dan sighed and nodded, already making his way back upstairs, He mumbled out a quick “Yes sir” and ducked into their shared bathroom.

Work was going to be _fun_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying this so far ^-^ should I make a separate tumblr for this ao3 where I can update you guys when ill be posting and if anything comes up, or a place where we can bounce ideas off of each other? 
> 
> I think that'd be cool and you guys can privately message (on there) me if u want !
> 
> Edit (2days later); as I’m finishing this off, I have contracted something and I feel like absolute shit do if this doesn’t make sense please please tell me. 
> 
> My brain is hurting


	3. Be still my heart

The office was silent except for the soft sound of music and occasional talking that came from Dan and Phils’ studio. 

Matt laughed shortly, eyes following the two tall men as they arrived, sneaking passed the camera and to where they usually stood.

“—and that was Do I wanna know by Arctic Monkeys! Send in your requests, Dan and Phil are here to entertain!”

Dan and Phil brightened up for the camera and waved; people at home would be able to tune into BBC and others would listen.

”Hey!” Phil greeted.

”Hello Internet,” Dan followed a suit smirking charmingly, his curls bouncing on his forehead as he turned towards Phil. “And hello Phil, you look quite flustered.”

The taller man secretly glared at his friend but answered just as cheerily, “Well, Dan, if I recall correctly, we had to run for our lives because _someone_ told the taxi the wrong directions”

the little rolled his eyes.

“Its not my fault you made me do it on my own.”

It was silent for the shortest of seconds before Phil transitioned their talk into what they were supposed to be doing. As much as everyone that tuned in loved their banter, they had to get on with theirjob somtime. It was Q&A time, the most exciting part of the segment, it was what Dan looked forward to everyday.

Phil squinted at the bright screen of his phone, loading his twitter on the first question that came up.

Dan popped a few jokes and talk in while they waited.

“Okay Daniel, we have twitter working. Sorry for the inconvenience!” Phil laughed and turned towards his friend, his pale face was lit up by the phone and Dans breathing hitched. Even with the shittiest lighting, he was handsome. “Where do you see yourself in 30 years?”

Dan didn’t hesitate, he let out a snicker and answered, lips close to the microphone.

”Dead”

”Dan!”

They both laughed.

”I’m sorry! It was so easy, but honestly I don’t want to worry about the future. I’ll be what? 50-something?”

Phil shrugged in agreement, “I hope I’m a world renowned plant owner, or something like that. Maybe the most famous dog owner of 2068.”

Dan rolled his eyes and the two went on like that for a little while; answering a question with a serious not so serious answer, laughing, playfully bullying each other, and then answering another one.

It went like that until Phil gave Dan a question that made his world stop.

His best friend of almost a decade looked at him in the eyes, then down at his phone, and then back at his eyes, and then back st his phone again until he cleared his throat. Dan skin crawled with anxiety.

”Dan, this one is specifically for you,” The little nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat. He quickly looked at the camera and and then back at the sound equipment in front of him. “Dear Dan. I know this isn’t a question but I’ve been having trouble with my friend that I have a crush on—“ Phil pauses shortly to look at Dan. He continued to read. “He’s into ddlb and I know he is but he won’t tell me. We like each other and I know he knows that. How do I tell him how I feel and tell him that it’s okay to share it with me? Hashtag d and p plus bbc.”

Dan wanted to disappear. He had too many questions; why was this question directed at _him_ , why was he so worried and scared, was this even allowed for the radio?!

The little let out a laugh, trying to act as normal as he could before he answered.

”Hey thanks for tuning in, I’m sorry to hear that. That’s definitely interesting and that might not be my cup of tea and nor do I really understand what ddlb is but... just approach him about it. Tell him that you know but it’s going to be okay, and your feelings? Confessing your love to people is a whole bunch of bs that I’m not spealized in yet”

Phil nodded, “That got quite serious and... kinky, now didn’t it?”

Dan blushed and hid it by pretending to lol at his shoes. He wished Phil didn’t see that.

”It was— oh, our time has run out for now but with all your wonderful music suggestions, we chose Sick Love by the Red Hot Chillipeppers! Thank you Mariana for the reccomend ”

The cameras cut and talk blew up amongst all that were in the studio. It wasn’t a lot of people but when you don’t talk for almost 45 minutes, it can get loud.

Dan turned to Phil, eyebrows furrowed.

”What was that about?”

”Hm?” The elder turned his head in confusion, “What was what about?”

”The tweet! What was that tweet!?”

Phil shrugged, scrolling through whatever on his phone. He looked unbothered and nonchalant while Dan shook with fury and confusion.

”It was just a tweet from a fan of the show, why’re you so bothered by it?”

Dan looked at his friend for a short while before scoffing and storming out of the studio, backpack around his back. He ignored the confused calls from his colleagues and rushed away.

He was going home.

* * *

Maybe it wasn’t right for Dan to get so personal and storm away childishly like that, but maybe it was.

Dan sat alone at the back of the taxi with a scowl etched deep into his skin. He ignored the incoming messages on his phone (most likely from Phil) as he scrolled through the #d&pplusbbc tag to look for that darned question. 

Out of the hundreds of questions Phil _just_ had to pick that one...

The taxi came to a halt in front of the large apartment complex that Dan and Phil lived in and the brunette payed the driver, wishing him goodbye and stepping out. 

He had no luck finding it in the many tweets in that tag so decided to put ‘Dear dan’ and the hashtag into the search bar, knowing that this would get him a better chance of finding it. 

Dan unlocked his apartment complex and declined the incoming call from Phil. He slipped his shoes off and waited for the WiFi to reconnect so his phone wasn’t so slow.

The dark blue of his twitter search showed the taunting white text of “NO RESULTS FOR ‘Dear Dan #d&pplusbbc’”

The little stared at his phone screen for a few moments before scrunching his eyebrows.

He immediately wasted no time calling Phil, the man picked up just as quickly as the call had arrived. He sounded breathless, and usually Dan would relish in how he sounded, but he felt too betrayed and confused and hurt to care about anything else in that moment.

”Dan—!” Dan cut Phil off. 

“The tweet isn’t real, you lied”

it was silent.

”I what?” The elder sounded astounded. Maybe it was a trick as well.

”The tweet wasn’t real Phil, you lied”

Phil spoke up loudly, “I didn’t! I swear! You saw my phone screen, I was reading off of the tweet to you! I-It must’ve gotten deleted or something! I didn’t lie Dan!”

Dan didn’t know what to believe. He was scared; scared to be outed, scared to be shamed, scared to hated, scared to be afraid.

 “I don’t—“ Phil cut him off desperately, voice louder as if he was shouting. “I’m telling the truth Dan! I’m sorry I upset you, okay?” He let out a quick breath and Dan could distinctly hear the sound of him talking to someone, and a car door slamming shut. He must be coming home now. Dan wasn’t sure if he could face him. “I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry. Please, don’t be angry at me”

Dan pulled a face and turned towards the stairs where he had been stopped at for a while. He started to walk up them, already being able to feel the impending snowballing feeling of little space creeping up on him. He was still scared, and he still so desperately wished that someone was there in his bed ready to cuddle the scared out of him.

but that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. No daddy wanted him, or wanted to bother. 

”It’s okay, I’m not angry at you. I-I have to go. If you come home, I’ll be in my room but don’t bother me.” 

And with that, Dan hung up the phone, letting out a quick sob. He flung open the door to his room and jumped on his bed. His chest and throat burned from holding in his tears and the feeling of being little; no responsibilities, temporary happiness, safety, was now gone and he was left with his raw, emotional being.

He was Daniel Howell; worthless, disgusting, and little.

 

 

 


	4. The savage beast within him cried for more

Dan heard the door to their flat slam shut and Phil run up the stairs, he heard his voice, he heard his phone ring, he heard the kinks on his door. He ignored it all.

He cried for a long while; gripping at his sheets to dry away the tears that escaped his eyes. He cried until hiccups started, jolting his body in a painful way.

He knew he was overreacting but he was so scared. He didn’t want to lose those nine years with Phil, or his trust, over some stupid secret he was too afraid to share. 

People had weird quirks and kinks that many people also had, so how was this different?

”Dan,” the elders voice was muffled by the wood of the door. The little groaned softly. Phil obviously didn’t listen when he told him to not bother him. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you. Please let me in so we can talk”

Dan thought about it for a few seconds and decided he _would_ let his friend in, he then got up from his bed and opened the door. Phil stood there looking down at Dan, eyebrows drawn together in confusion and hesitation. 

He wrapped his arms around Dan tightly, and the brunette could feel the smile from Phil on the top of his head. His chest warmed at the action but he didn’t smile in return, his lips were in a line. 

Dan led Phil, by the hand, to his bed and they sat down, staring at each other for what seemed like an hour until the elder spoke up. Their words died at their tongues.

”Can I be honest with you?“

Phil’s eyes drifted to the mounds in the sheets of Dans bed; there was the faintest line of a pacifier and a larger mound of maybe a small pillow, he wasn’t too sure. Phil had the implication that maybe Dan _was_ into ddlb. He knew what it was, he wasn’t stupid. With all the phanfiction that was out there about them (they worked for the radio and still has conjured a fan base) and the many people in the (many different) kink communities, he knew what it was and didn’t mind it. Sometimes he fantasized about it and wished that Dan was into it (and was a little).

Maybe his wish would come true, but he might’ve ruined it with being too outgoing and acting upon something that he should’ve done privately. Surely Twitter was blowing up by now.

”Of course you can, please be honest”

Phil swallowed a lump in his throat at the slight begging in Dans tone and nodded, “I— uh, I hope you’re not angry at me but the—“ Dan cut him off, nodding. His tone switched and was monotone, robotic-like. It was calm and soft. It was _terrifying_. 

“The tweet was fake I know.”

”You’re not angry?”

Dan shrugged and looked away, “I was— I _am_. But you must’ve done it for a reason... to make up a random story like that on the spot”

The elder nodded and bit his lip, “Yeah.. no it was random”

Dan glared at him, “It obviously wasn’t. Are you into that? Are you seeing someone?”

Phil’s eyes widened at the assumption.

”Hey! No! Im not seeing anyone!”

”But are you into that?”

Dan watched his friend closely. He watched as Phil looked down at his hands, then at a space behind the brunette, and then back in Dans’ eyes. 

“I— I guess. I’ve never been in a relationship like that but I think I would like it, with the right person of course.”

The littles insides blew up and he wanted to smile, or dance, or scream. It was a happy feeling. To have the slightest chance that maybe Phil would be as interested in Dan as Dan was to Phil was a beautiful feeling that bloomed majestically and hopefully in his stomach.

Phil then spoke up again, “Are you?”

“I— yes, I am.”

Dan felt their relationship grow. And it sounded silly, but he really felt that maybe, _maybe_ he could trust Phil (not that he couldn’t not ever trust him, littlespace was just a big thing to him. It was a big part of his life that he wanted to share with someone he could trust and love). 

Phil grinned and leaned back a little, feeling comfortable now that they weren’t on edge.

”Well that’s good, maybe we can talk about that another time. Before you left the room, Matt said that the meeting got cut.”

Dans eyebrows rose, surprised, “Really? I’m happy about that!”

Phil nodded and laughed and they started talking a little more. Laying back against his pillows in his black sheets, Dan reached behind him and pulled out a chocolate colored bear with a picnic patterned bow. Phil’s heart melted and he watched the cute males’ eyes light up as he introduced “Berry”.

Dan held out his bears’ paw in a friendly handshake-like way. The brunette grinned widely and watched his best friend take his other best friends’ hand in his own, shaking it gently and whispering an introduction to the stuffed bears’ small ears.

”Phil, meet Berry.”

It was settled; Phil thought Dan was the cutest thing in the world. He was beautiful, funny, witty, sarcastic and perfect.

 

 

 


	5. Better then ever

Phil meeting one of Dans favourite stuffies was a _big_ deal to him. He hasn’t let someone, so close to him, so deep into his life like that, even though Phil had no clue that Dan was a little yet (or so he presumed).

When Phil let the brunettes room after they had chatted for another hour, parting with a long hug, Dan felt giddy, he felt like a true child would after finally getting what they wanted.

But of course, a child wouldn’t ever go through something as serious as that. So that’s where Dan was, laying on his stomach on his hardwooded floors, feet slowly kicking back and forth while he sloppily colored in a picture of a Disney princess that his tv static feeling brain couldn’t produce the name of.

She had long gorgeous hair and sang his favourite song! How could he forget!?

”I know youuuu,” Dan giggled and dragged out the vowel to the tune in his head. He could imagine it now; him in a beautiful princess dress dancing with Phil to this song. His body happily wiggled as he colored in the blonde hair of the princess. “I walked with you once upon a dream.”

His singing voice was horrible but he was so little and happy. His words slurred together and soon, his picture was forgotten, he quickly opened his laptop, that was still on its charger, and pulled up the song on YouTube, cheering when he saw the thumbnail of the beautiful princess and her handsome prince.

“I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam and I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem!”

Dan danced happily in what he hoped was a wonderful copy of the princess. He twirled Beey sling with Prince Charmings movements. He even kissed the stuffed bear on the nose!

Thinking that this wasn’t enough, Dan paused the video and quickly run out of his room. He rushed down the stairs towards the living room, where he hoped Phil was. His heart beat wildly in his chest, but he was so excited! He hoped Phil liked this!

The elder sat on the couch with his phone close to his face. It was 5pm in the evening, near dinner time but they both knew that they were too lazy to cook anything and it’d end up being a Chinese night (like it was the night before).

Dan stood in front of Phil and grinned down on him, he was rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

When Phil noticed his presence, he rose an amused eyebrow and looked the brunette up and down. He smirked, “May I help you?”

The little answered quickly, already rushing to pull the male from where he was sitting. He didn’t like being taller then people when he was little, he wanted to be small! Luckily for him, Phil was two inches taller then him (which wasn’t a lot but it worked for him).

”Yes! Phiw, put on the ‘rora song!”

Phil froze. He had read up on _that_ ; the baby talk. He hadn’t expected it to be so... cute. Dans large brown eyes silently pleaded up at him and he complied, playfully rolling his eyes before turning the volume up all the way on his phone, finding and picking the first video on YouTube, and setting his device on the coffee table. 

The little grinned and did a happy dance that made Phil want to combust. How can one human be so adorable? The elder was slightly disappointed in himself for not asking dan out earlier in their friendship. 

“Phiw!” The little cried desperately. “Dance wif me!”

Phil nodded and took the younger males’ hands in his, letting him lead as they twirled around and around to the song. Dan was singing quite badly, Phil took note, but he loved it; the brunette not even caring about anything.

He could see himself like this, with Dan, all the time.

”But if I know you! I’ll know what you doooo! You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream!”

And then Dan did something that Phil had to say he had not expected at all. The brunette reached up and pecked Phil on the lips; it was short, it was sweet, and it was as if Dan hadn’t even gave it a second thought.

But would he if he felt little? Did he just not think about things like that?

Phil gulped and stopped dancing which elected a strangled noise of protest from Dan. His bottom lip was set in a pout.

”Baby, I know you’re having a lot of fun but why’d you kiss me?”

Dan frowned then.

”Was I not s’posed ta?” He looked down, cheeks pink with a newfound embarrassment. “‘Rora did it to Prince Charming...”

Phil sighed and bit his lip, he didn’t want to ruin his friends, experience. His fingers gently lifted the brunettes head so that he was forced to look him in the eyes, Phil’s face was pulled sternly, though his eyes were just as gentle as they’d always be.

”Just because “‘rora” kissed Prince Charming did it doesn’t mean you should’ve done it, Bear. She’s a princess, he’s her prince.”

Dan stamped a foot, “She wasn’t a princess yet! An’ he wasn’t her prince! I wan’ you ta be my Prince Charming! I’m a princess! I need a prince!”

Phil stared at Dan in shock. 

He didn’t expect _that_.

“You are right, you are a princess and you _do_ need a prince, but I don’t think I am the right prince for you—“ Dan cut the elder off with a loud shrill voice. His eyes were laced with tears and his noise was already getting sniffly. He was always overly sensitive when he was little.

”You don’ know that! I wan’ you ta be my prince! You already have a crown! I want you to be my daddy!”

Phil blushed, “I— maybe, bear. Come here, I think it’s time for dinner”

Phil opened his arms and Dan immediately cuddled into his warmth, he closed his eyes and nodded, a moan falling past his lips at the comforting feeling.

”Din din please, phiw”

The elder nodded and laid them both of the couch, Dan babbled childishly into Phils’ chest as he ordered their usual Chinese orders. 

The little opened his eyes and stared at Phil, his eyes were big and brown and a pretty shade when the ceiling light hit them just right. Phil had spent over nine years examining the younger man; he has spent nine years picking out his favourite flaws, and counting his freckles,  and loving his different sides, and enjoying his warm, sarcastic, joking nature.

He liked the way that Dans hair rooted as waves and curled into tight, frizzy ringlets at the end of his fringe. He enjoyed his dimples and loud refreshing laughs. 

Phil stared back down at his friend with a fondness in his eyes that he had been too afraid to express until now. 

He remebered how they met as if it was yesterday; Dan liked Phil’s Tumblr profile and messaged him something that was too far to remember, but he remebered how he felt; love struck. They enjoyed each other’s company, and although they lived on opposite sides of the United Kingdom, they still met up and made something out of nothing.

”Phil?” Dan asked breathlessly. He was sitting up now, his lips parted in surprise and amazement. 

“Hm?” The elder hummed back curiously, watching his friend scramble onto his lap. His hands nervously played at the bottom hem of Phils’ shirt. 

“C-Can you kiss me?”

In stunned silence yet again (it’s been quite an eventful day), Phil nodded and slowly moved his head forward, taking Dans head with his hands, leading him. Dan, still obviously little, squeezed his eyes shut and let the warmth of Phils’ lips wash over him like the sea. 

It was comforting and Dan could still smell Phil’s intoxicating body aroma. 

The little whined into Phil’s mouth when he felt a tongue prod at his lips. Obediently, Dan opened his mouth and let his friend suck and ravage at him like he had always wanted.

It was a dream a come true! Like his favourite princess had happen to her!

Though he didn’t remember this part of the movie...

Dans hips moved in small movements and his large hands were fisted into Phil’s ebony hair. The male moaned and brought the brunette closer, he pulled away, letting them both regain the breath that they desperately needed.

Dans’ head spun and Phil’s words sounded like they were under water.

”God, baby, you’re so unbelievably perfect. But until we talk about this when you’re a big boy, I think we should stop”

The little whined but remained seated in Phil’s lap. It wasn’t like he complained about it anyways, even though Dan could feel a hardness on his inner thigh. His hands gripped at Phil’s shirt, “I’m always a big boy!”

Phil laughed loudly and pecked at Dans’ nose.

”Big boys don’t whine, Bear. Face it, you’re my beautiful baby boy.”

The praise set the brunettes cheeks on fire but instead of arguing further, he cuddled into his princes’ arms and grinned. 

“Uh huh!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this book and I hope I’m not moving things too fast. I’ve been trying to get better at that.
> 
> I desperately need a beta.


	6. Forbidden Fruit

Phil put Dan to sleep later that night, leaving his side to go to the living room and sit on the couch with a bated breath. His head rested on the head cushion and he smiled, eyes slipping shut in pure relaxation. 

He was going to go back to bed with Dan, of course, but he just needed a minute to think. His head spun wildly with a million thoughts that buzzed like bees and he didn’t mind it, It actually made him want to smile harder. So he did.

Phil quickly opened his eyes when he heard quiet sock-glad footsteps coming down the stairs and he turned his head, seeing dan rubbing at his eyes with a frown. The comforter was wrapped around his body and his bear was in his arms, his voice was ripe with sleep.

”Why’d you weave?” His ‘L’ sounded like a ‘W’ and Phil couldn’t help but internally coo at it, he got up and moved closer to the brunette, arms slowly wrapping around the warmth of the blanket. 

Phil kissed dan shortly, “Sorry I left, baby. I just wanted to do something.”

Dans eyebrows furrowed further.

”Did I do somefing? Sowwy”

The older man shook head head, reassuring the little.

”Of course not! I just thought i’d leave you alone for a little while so I can think. You didn’t do any thing wrong, you’re perfect“

The brunette was silent for a few seconds before he giggled, wiggling his body impossibly closer to Phil from where they stood. His eyes were shut and his breathing was harsh, like he wanted to go to sleep but couldn’t and was frustrated about it.

Phil moved them both back to to his room, dragging the comforter and the bear back as well. Dan grumbled our words that the older man couldn’t hear but he’d pretended he could and would nod his head, smiling sleepily at the brunette who trudged up the stairs slowly.  Phils hand was on his back guiding him gently until they made it to the room where Dan flopped on the bed and curled up, squeezing his eyes shut.

”Do you wan’ some bwanket daddy?”

Phil nodded and helped Dan wiggle from out of the comforter where they cuddled warmly under it, breathing slowing and skin touching. 

The bear that Dan has been carrying almost all day was squished inbetween them uncomfortably (well it was for Phil st least), it’s beaded nose was pushing hard against the elders chest. It was sure to cause some mark in the morning.

”Ni ni Phiwwy”

and with that, the little light that illuminated onto the wall infront of Phil seemed to dim as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 

Dan remembered yesterday, _every_ last bit of it, and wanted to die of embarrassment. He didn’t meant to call Phil ‘daddy’ that many times, nor did he want his best friend to see him in little space so soon. He knew he was going to be judged (it was a little too late for judgment to be frank, and maybe it was actually good to get it out of the way like that...), and going to be hurt.

He didn’t know what to do know.

Dan was still tight in Phils embrace, his friends’ hot breath fanning over his neck. He whined and tossed his bear on the floor while trying to move away. 

”Baby, go back to bed..”

Phils grumbles were so cute, his eyebrows were scrunched up and he had a slight frown on his face. It _almost_ made Dan stay, “I’m hungry, Phil”

His eyes peeled open and he squinted, confused probably because Dan wasn’t slurring his words or clinging to him. Oh. He mustn’t be little anymore.

Phil smiled brightly at him, he was happy with whatever Dan gave him. 

”Okay, would you like me to order something from Tescos? Or I can postemate Starbucks.”

The brunette groaned and laid back down in his friends arms..

”Oh god, both please”

Phil grinned and reached over to get his phone, 10:32am stared at him before he unlocked his phone. He coughed a little, “So, a chai tea latte for you from Starbucks and... pancakes from tescos? Or pancake mix? Maybe the frozen pancakes?”

Dan nodded, “Chai, please, and pancake mix please, it tastes better.”

The elder nodded and placed his orders for the postmates and the Tescos app. What an interesting way of technology now, a free pass at being lazy. They weren’t complaining at all though, they were too busy giggling at stupid pictures and cuddling to complain.

 

 

 


	7. Ready baby? Will you be my man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little filler. A little drama. A lil love ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 69 kudos ayuyeeeeeee you know what that means ;) we don’t have enough kudos for chicken nuggets :,(

They sat at their island as they ate their slightly burnt pancakes (thanks to Phil who offered to make them himself), and drank their Starbucks.

“I, um— I’m sorry about yesterday...” Dan’s cheeks were pink, and Phil watched him with a straight face though he was really confused. Dan didn’t do anything wrong. “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I’m not sure what came over me but it won’t happen again!”

Phil’s face was still expressionless as he stabbed slowly at his pancakes. He shoved the crisp outer edge into his mouth and swallowed harshly, wincing at the taste slightly. It needed a little bit more syrup. 

”If you want it to mean nothing, then it can mean nothing. Do you want to sign up for a BDSM club or something? Would that help?”

”NO! I mean— no, it’s not the same as BDSM. It’s not really... _that_.”

 _It’s just that I’ve had the biggest crush on you since we’ve started being friends_ , Dan thought to himself embarrassingly. His cheeks were hot and he could feel himself start to sweat the harder that Phil would watch him. He was acting so differently from last night.

“Then what is it? Do you want to find a different club or place that specializes in that?”

”No.”

Phil huffed and pushed his plate away from himself, “I don’t understand, Dan, what is it that you want?!”

 _You_.

”I don’t want your help! I don’t need anything!”

The ebony haired man was growing frustrated and Dan could see it. He knew him long enough to read his body language and actually understand what it meant. Yelling and tapping foot and furrowed eyebrows were a big indicator of ‘angry’ for him.

”You obviously need something! Jesus Christ, Dan, you could barely fucking form sentences and you were calling me daddy! That isn’t just _anything_. You need help or something”

The little bit at his bottom lip anxiously and looked away, “I don’t need help. It’s not a mental health issue, it’s not a daddy issue, and it’s not... anything bad. I just enjoy it and it helps with stress. I’m sorry I even brought it up again.” Phil’s eyes softened and he reached out for the brunette who had skillfully missed his reach and begin to get up. “Shit, I didn’t mean it like that Dan. I just want to help and I want you to let me help. I know it’s nothing bad.”

“Doesn’t sound like it,” Dan pouted and crossed his arms. His head felt fuzzy. He was slipping. “You’re jus’ a meany.”

Oh no. That sounded familiar. Phil instantly straightened and scooted closer to Dan who, still, avoided his gaze. 

“I’m sorry Bub, I really do want to help, but I can only help if you let me. Will you let me?”

Dan watched him closely. 

“Are you gonna be mean?”

Phil smiled, his heart fluttering, “I’ll try not to be.”

Dan nodded and hugged Phil, his whole body practically draped over the elders’ and nearly falling from the large space in between their chairs. His face was shoved in his neck and he was letting out shallows breaths into the cotton of his t-shirt.

”Soon I’ll have a daddy and you wouldn't have to worry, yeah?”

Phil, slightly dazed, and heart slightly hurting at what he said agreed, “Yeah...”

He wanted to be the soon.

* * *

Dan was back in what he called his “little clothes”. He was showing Phil all of his stuff that he had shoved in his closet, bending down and reaching high on his tip-toes to get it all for the older male.

”I have diapers!” He called out excitedly from his closet, pulling out the hot pink diapers with designs on them and throwing them gently towards the Dom. Phil held them and smiled a little, until baby powder had gotten thrown at his head. He scowled and rubbed at the spot.

”I have some collars too, and some onesies, and... uh, some pacifiers, but you already knew that. Some coloring books, some crayons and that’s it I think.”

Dan sat on the floor with a big grin, showcasing his chipped tooth and slightly crooked teeth. His hair was ruffled ever so slightly. He was adorable.

Phil smiled and sat next to him, their thighs touching.

”Do you always use all of that?”

Dan shrugged, “‘pends, I do sometimes but... not always,” he leaned his head on Phil’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I haven’t worn my collars in a while. They looked better when I was younger.”

”They’d probably look even better now, don’t you think?”

The brunette shrugged and crawled over to were his collars we’re on the floor. He had a bunch; from spiked black ones, to pink heart ones, to ones with tags, and just basic strips with chains. Dan tried one on and turned his head slightly, showcasing the item.

Phils throat tightened and he strained a smile, nodding slowly. It looked deliciously wrong on Dan. His pale, skinny neck wearing the “baby boy” collar perfectly... imagine if it was littered with hick— Phil shook his head angrily. Now wasn’t the time.

”Does it look better?”

”Of course it does, baby boy, I would never lie.”

Dan blushed and nodded, taking the faux leather off. He scooted back over to Phil and took his hand in his, his eyes were wide and shining.

”Love you, daddy”

”I— what?!”

Dan only nudge his head further into Phil’s neck as the older male struggled to wrap his head around what Dan said. Love? _LOVE_?!

 What did he do to deserve this? Was it a dream?

The dom kissed the brunettes head and smiled, rubbing his back. “I love you too, princess.”

He wasn’t sure if he was lying.


End file.
